Halloween Party 2015
The Halloween Party 2015 is a party on The Island that began on October 20th, 2015, and is the 3rd Halloween Party. Much like last years party, you are able to transform into a Double Headed Felly, and visit the Haunted Tower. Storyline The FEA is having Felly's search for clues around The Island to solve the mystery of who the Purple Felly is, rumors say he/she used to work at the Restaurant, and that he stole Crabs & Goppers from the Pet Shop. Felly's must gather clues to find out where his secret base is located. On October 27th, the Purple Felly's identity was revealed to be Dusks mother, Dawn, before she flew to Space. Party Rooms *Floor 0 *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 *Back Room Gallery Sneak Peeks Halloween Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Restaurant Ads halloween 2015 ad.png|The first advertisement halloween ad 4.png|The second advertisement halloween ad 3.png|The third advertisement halloween ad 6.png|The fourth advertisement Sketches Restaurant Sketch.png|A sketch of the Restaurant Other halloween12.png|12 things to do at the party Construction Town Halloween Con 2.png|Town Shore Halloween Con.png|Shore Dance Club Halloween Con 2.png|Dance Club Park Halloween Con.png|Park Beach Halloween Con.png|Beach Iceberg Halloween Con.png|Iceberg Shopping Center Halloween Con.png|Shopping Center Downtown Halloween Con.png|Downtown Ogle Lake Halloween Con.png|Ogle Lake Party Pictures Town Halloween 2.png|Town Performance Center Halloween 2.png|Performance Center Arcade Halloween 2.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Halloween 2.png|Crab Lounge Restaurant Halloween.png|Restaurant Coin Cave Halloween.png|Coin Cave Park Halloween 2.png|Park Shore Halloween.png|Shore Dance Club Halloween 2.png|Dance Club Basement Halloween.png|Supply Room Beach Halloween.png|Beach Music Store Halloween 2.png|Music Store Shopping Center Halloween.png|Shopping Center Pet Shop Halloween 2.png|Pet Shop Roof Halloween 2.png|Pet Shop Rooftop Downtown Halloween 2.png|Downtown Cinema Halloween 2.png|Cinema Pet Park Halloween.png|Pet Park Fire Dojo night.png|Fire Dojo Wind Dojo Halloween 2.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Lake Halloween 2.png|Ogle Lake Indoor Pool Halloween.png|Indoor Pool District Halloween.png|District Industrial Halloween 2.png|Industrial Skatepark Halloween.png|Skatepark Town Alley Halloween.png|Town Alley Soccer Stadium Halloween 2.png|Soccer Stadium Iceberg Halloween 2.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Halloween.png|Lighthouse Cliff Beacon Halloween.png|Beacon Floor 0.png|Floor 0 Floor 1.png|Floor 1 Floor 2.png|Floor 2 Floor 3.png|Floor 3 Back Room.png|Back Room Dialouge Town Halloween Shell.png|Town Shopping Center Halloween Z-Stone.png|Shopping Center Back Room Dawn 1.png|Back Room Back Room Dawn 2.png|Back Room Back Room Dawn 3.png|Back Room Clues Town Alley Halloween Clue.png|Town Alley (October 20th) Music Store Halloween Clue.png|Music Store (October 22nd) Roof Halloween Clue.png|Pet Shop Rooftop (October 24th) Restaurant Halloween Clue.png|Restaurant (October 26th) Dawn Spotted Before Party Purple Felly.png|Spotted at the Shopping Center during the Gopper Party Purple felly spot 1.png|Spotted at the Karate Dojo during the Gopper Party Purple felly spot 2.png|Spotted at the Town purple felly spot 3.png|Spotted at the District purple felly spot 4.png|Spotted at the Music Store standing in the Beach Purple felly spot 5.png|Spotted at the Iceberg standing inside the Fashion Show After Party Purple meet 1.png|Town Purple meet 2.png|Town Purple meet 3.png|Town Purple meet 4.png|Beach Purple meet 5.png|Music Store Videos See Also *Halloween Party 2011 *Halloween Party 2014 *Halloween Party 2016 *Halloween Party 2017 *Halloween Party 2018 *Halloween Party 2019 *Halloween Party Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Parties